Introverted
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "It all started when I was unwittingly kidnapped by my Senpai. I remember it like it was yesterday. Wait, scratch that...It was yesterday." Being alone is what Kotone is used to...but a push from her Senpai was all she needed. AU. Bonus Chapter: Extroverted. "There's this girl in my class who doesn't talk a lot. Actually, she doesn't talk at all."
1. Introverted

It all started when I was unwittingly kidnapped by my Senpai.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

Wait, scratch that….

It _was_ yesterday.

 **XXX**

I'm no good with people.

Never had been, never was,

And probably never will.

But…I'm good at people watching.

Or I guess "student" watching.

I watch the soccer players score goals and then tackle each other to the ground.

I watch the smart, serious science students explode chemicals together to form mini smoke clouds.

I watch the art kids paint beautiful murals before crumpling them up and throwing them away like they were trash.

And I watch him.

That guy.

The one with the red hair.

I don't mean to watch him. I don't mean to stare. Just…something comes over me when I see him. Something I can't explain.

It's like…I feel embarrassed looking at him. Like I'm not supposed to. Like if I look at him, I'll get into trouble. But at the same time, I can't keep my eyes off of him.

So I try to ignore him the best I can. I try to ignore how he looks when he's with his friends, I ignore the blush that creeps up on his face sometimes, I ignore those eyes that seem terrifying at first glance but then relaxing the next,

I ignore everything about him.

But sometimes…. that just doesn't work.

 **XXX**

It was like a scene in a movie.

One lonely girl walks through an empty hallway after classes had ended, footsteps echoing through the halls.

The girl is sighing to herself, worrying about a test or a quiz or a paper or whatever school related work she has when suddenly a hand shoots out from one of the classrooms and-

Grabs the girl.

 **XXX**

I immediately yell. Too surprised to formulate words. Something that sounds like a scream and a breath of air comes out of my throat.

"Shh!"

That voice wasn't my voice. That voice was someone else's. Someone that I recognized yet had never spoken to.

I whip my head around so fast that I'm afraid one of my pigtails had hit that person in the face.

"S-senpai?" I asked, confused. The grip around my arm loosens and retracts as my kidnapper takes a step back and grins.

It's a grin that makes me nervous. A grin that causes my knees to shake and the blood to drain from my face. A rush of cold sweat attacks my neck, the back of my ears, even my cheeks.

If someone were to place a thermometer on me right now, it would be below zero degrees.

"Congratulations!" my Senpai says proudly, as if giving me a reward of the highest degree.

I can only blink my eyes in confusion.

"W-what?" I say, alarmed at her happy attitude. Unused to talking to anyone (besides myself) my voice comes out shaky and squeaky.

I don't like my voice.

I raise my hand to my lips as if trying to muffle my own sounds.

The grin on Senpai's face only widens and I'm reminded of the Cheshire cat from the stories. The one who smiles as they trick innocent young girls down the wrong path.

Instinctively I take a step back-

Only to be grabbed by the shoulders.

In a sing-songy voice, my Senpai whispers to me.

"You're taking Silver to the Summer Festival."

My blood freezes yet for some reason I feel like my heart is beating twice... no... Three times as fast as I hear that name,

Silver.

 **XXX**

My squeaky voice returns for an encore the moment I can speak.

"N-no I-I can't!" I say, cringing at every word that comes out yet desperate to speak. "I-I don't even know him and I-!"

"Listen!" my Senpai says harshly, freezing me again. "Me and my friends are all coupled up and I don't want my baby brother to be all alone during the festival." She's glaring down at me now. "So you have to take him."

I can only nod, too afraid to speak, too afraid to even correct the grammar mistake my Senpai had said.

She smiles again, and ruffles my head as if I'm some pet before turning around.

"By the way," she says, her voice filled with victory as she turns around to look at me again.

"My name's Blue. Nice to meet you."

 **XXX**

Blue-senpai must be a ninja.

Or a samurai.

Or a spy.

Or an undercover agent for the Make-My-Life-Miserable Cooperation.

Whatever she is, she got me.

My shoe locker is filled to the brim with notes from her. Each one starting with the words "Ask him out."

Ask him out at lunch.

Ask him out at class.

Ask him out after class.

Ask him out before class.

Ask him out.

Ask him out.

Ask him out.

The words jumble and twist together, making my heart writhe in unexpected pain.

I can't help but bang my head into my locker, hard. I startle some people around me and I can tell I am the center of their focus,

But for once I don't care.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I mumble. I can feel hot tears coming to my eyes.

I, Kotone, who had never had any friends at this school,

Who had never talked to anyone,

Who had always been watching,

Was suddenly thrown into a much, _much_ different world.

 **XXX**

"What do you want?"

My breath catches as he stares down at me.

Him.

That guy.

The one with the red hair.

And scary eyes.

And cute blush.

He's looking right at me.

And I'm looking right at him.

I'm vaguely aware of his two friends behind him, giving me strange looks, wondering why I even came close to them.

I open my mouth to speak…. then closed it again.

I can't do this while looking at him.

I look down and try again.

Nothing.

Not even the tiniest squeak comes out of me.

I shake my head.

I can't do this.

I turn and run.

 **XXX**

At least, I _try_ to run.

My collar is suddenly grabbed and pulled. So suddenly that the air going into my body cuts off and I can only gasp as I feel myself flying backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice I recognize says.

It's that sugary sweet, sing songy voice again.

"Kotone has something to ask you." I hear Blue-senpai saying my name as she spins me around and plants me again in front of the red head. "Don't you?" she whispers in my ear.

I freeze.

They're all looking at me.

The girl behind him, the boy behind him,

And him.

My breath is starting to come back, but it's coming back too fast.

I gulp, wheeze, and gasp. I can feel more and more people looking at me. My blood pumps and rushes through me as I feel myself become dizzy with unknown adrenaline.

"Say it." I hear Blue whisper in my ear.

I can't.

I know I can't.

I couldn't.

 **XXX**

Somehow though, the words fall out of my mouth.

As usual, my disgusting voice is squeaky and high pitched.

It could easily be mistaken for sonar.

We could find buried treasure with it under the sea.

I don't expect him to say anything.

I expect him to turn away, as if even talking to me is repulsive.

I can't breath again.

"Sure."

 **XXX**

I blink.

I look up.

He's blushing.

I'm confused.

 **XXX**

"You're joking." I said, too surprised to even realize my voice had stabilized and normalized. "You're…joking…."

He shakes his head. "I'm not."

He's….not…?

I stagger backwards, my feet twisting and turning, unsure of where they want to be placed.

"That's great!" a voice proclaims behind me.

I'm being pulled again, but this time

I'm pulled into a hug.

"Congratulations!"

I can't breath again.

 **XXX**

Blue must be a stalker.

Or a genius.

Or a little bit of both.

She found out where I lived.

With a flourish (and a mini explosion) my door literally bursts from its hinges and clamors to the ground.

"Sapph you broke the door!" a voice screams as I tumble from my bed to the floor.

"But Senpai said we needed to break in."

"That didn't mean literally!"

I'm still in shock as I watch Blue enter my small apartment.

"Hi there Kotone!" she says, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're giving you a makeover."

 **XXX**

Blue must have a lot of friends.

Or a lot of people she bribes.

Or victimizes.

Or maybe all three.

Whatever it is, Ruby is a genius.

I can't recognize myself in the mirror when he's done.

I look…. pretty.

"Th-thank you." I whisper, a small smile breaking through my ice mask.

Ruby just smiles.

 **XXX**

He's blushing.

That's what I notice when I first walk towards him.

He's with all his friends but, like Blue had told me, all his friends had split up into couples.

Some are holding hands, some are arguing, one even has a cue stick.

But they all look happy.

 **XXX**

"H-hi." I say, looking down at my feet.

He clears his throat.

I can't help but notice him shuffle his feet nervously.

"Hey."

 **XXX**

I was expecting awkward.

I was expecting embarrassing.

I was expecting humiliating.

I was expecting so many bad things to happen.

But….

I had fun.

 **XXX**

I laughed for the first time in years.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so wide.

A warm feeling that I hadn't felt since I was ten spreads through me like a river after it floods.

He takes my hand.

I squeeze it back.

I look at him and grin.

And to my surprise,

He grins back.

 **XXX**

I thought I was Cinderella.

Last night I had so much fun.

Last night was wonderful,

Special,

Happy,

Magical,

I was expecting it to go back to normal after that.

To wake up and become the boring Kotone again.

It didn't though.

 **XXX**

He's smiling at me again.

A smile that I never expected to receive.

Nervously I smile back at him.

"Good morning Kotone." he says.

"G-good morning…. Silver."

 **XXX**

It's a secret I can't tell anyone.

But, it's a secret that I want to tell.

That I want to yell from the roof.

That I want to yell to the moon and stars.

Because that night, under the fireworks, under the "oohs" and "aahs" of the crowd, under the bright golden moon,

Silver kissed me.

 **XXX**

I'm not the same.

I have friends now.

I have people I care about now.

I have people who tease me, who pick on me,

But who also love me.

I poke Blue-senpai in the back and give her a hug the second she turns around.

"Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you so much."

I can feel her arms around me as she returns my hug.

"No thank you Kotone." she whispers back.

"Thank you so much."

 **XXX**

 **Wow, I wanted this to be a SOULSILVER fic but I think it turned into a Blue-Kotone friendship fic. I still think it's cute though.**

 **XXX**

 **Omake:**

 **Silver Needs a Date:**

"Green, Silver needs a date."

"To what?"

"The festival!"

"...So?"

"So?!"

"Just find him a date and stop bothering me!"

 **How Blue Choose Kotone:**

"So Silver…."

"….."

"The Summer Festival is coming up…"

"….."

"And I realize that a lot of us are going to be um…. _coupling_ up…."

"….."

"And I was wondering if….."

"….."

"Silver are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh…Blue-nee when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"You were?"

"Oh…..I get it."

"Get what?"

"You were looking at a girl!"

"What!?"

"Don't worry Silver, I got your back!"

"Wait…damn it….Blue!"

 **Bro Talk:**

"You like her."

"Shut up."

"You _really_ like her."

"Shut up."

"Silver and Kotone sitting in a tree-"

"Gold! Shut up!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-ouch!"

"I told you to shut up."


	2. Bonus Story: Extroverted

There's this girl in my class who doesn't talk a lot.

Actually, she doesn't talk at all.

She just comes in, sits down, leaves when its lunch, comes back for class, then leaves when the day is done.

Everyday, she just does that. I've never seen her talk to anyone, I've never seen her smile, heck I don't even think she makes eye contact with people.

When the teacher calls on her, she just gets up, does the problem on the board, and sits back down. When the teacher asks her to speak, she always just mumbles.

I wonder about that girl sometimes. She seems so…. lonely.

Like I was once.

 **XXX**

"I swear Gold this is the literally the thousandth time you've copied my homework!"

Gold just shrugs. "Sorry sorry" he says, not so apologetically. "I swear this is the last time."

"You said those same words yesterday!"

"And the day before that and the day before that." I mutter quietly. He shoots me a glare.

"Heard that."

"You were meant to." I answer back.

He rolls his eyes and goes back to pleading with Crys. Crys on the other hand, remains firm on her decision.

"Just do it yourself Gold!"

"C'mon Crys! Please!"

The argument continues on for about five minutes before Crystal finally submits. Making another threat of "this-better-be-the-last-time-or-I'll-kill-you," she stiffly hands over her perfect, unwrinkled sheets of physics homework.

"Thanks Crys! I promise I'll make it up to you!" Gold says. He gives me a side look and a victorious wink of "I did it again."

I kick him under the table.

The stinging look of pain on his face forces a small grin to appear on my face.

"Not funny." Gold mumbles, his feelings (and probably his left shin) hurt. He looks away, ignoring the snicker of laughter from Crys. His frown suddenly deepens as his eyes make contact with something.

"She's alone again," he muttered.

Crystal looks the same as Gold. A sigh passes through her lips and she suddenly slumps down looking depressed.

"Yeah…." she agrees. I look to where they were staring and I see her.

That girl.

The one who was always alone.

 **XXX**

I don't know her name.

I don't know who she is.

I don't know anything about her.

All I know is that the teacher never bothered to introduce her because she came in late on the first day.

All I know is that everyone ignores her because she acts so quiet.

All I know is that she never smiles, laughs, or cries.

She just…sits there with a blank expression on her face. As if she unwillingly accepted her fate of being alone.

Sometimes…I want to talk to her. To speak with her. To change that solemn expression on her face.

But at the same time, I don't want to humiliate her. To bother her. To make her feel uncomfortable.

So I just end up watching her.

 **XXX**

I don't think she notices me watching her. If she did then she's probably ignoring it.

I can't help it though.

The way her light chocolate hair flows against the wind.

The way she tilts her head up to look at the sky.

The way her lips almost form a smile before it's dashed away by a frown.

I want to just look at her. I want to ignore what's all around me and stare at her.

 **XXX**

I watch Crystal and Gold argue, with the latter holding his head back and grinning and the former nearly pulling out her pigtails. Judging by the confident expression on his face, Gold must've somehow tricked Crystal to go with him to the festival and judging by her tense expression, Crystal must've been hiding her embarrassment.

I look away from the idiotic couple, only to find her again.

The quiet one.

As usual, she's alone, her head looking down at the ground. Rather than looking pathetic though, her shoulders are pulled back, as if she's proud of being alone and wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

I can't help but feel my lips twitch in annoyance. Why should she be proud of something that she clearly hated? Why was she always by herself? Didn't she want friends? A happy school life? Good memories?

"Silver are you even listening to me?!"

Surprised, I jerked my head back from the window. I'm leaning my head farther out than I had realized and I stumble a little as pull myself back.

"Blue-nee?" I asked, turning my head and meeting the annoyed look of my older sister. "When did you get here?"

Her cheeks begin to flush red and I gulp nervously, an uncomfortable feeling of guilt washing over me.

"I've been here the whole time!" she yells, causing some underclassmen to look at us with fear in their eyes. I couldn't blame them though. Having someone like Blue mad was like throwing alcohol into a blazing fire.

"You were?" I asked sheepishly. When she nods her head vigorously, I can only look away from her, afraid to meet her eyes.

Looking out the window again, my eyes catch on that girl again. I can feel my hunched shoulders relaxing down and that twitch of a frown reappearing on my face.

The girl had already made it to the school gate and was taking slow steps away, her pigtails swaying in the summer wind.

"Oh…I get it."

Blue's voice brings me back to reality. I turn to look at her, only to see a smirking expression on her face.

"Get what?" I asked, confused at her sudden change of personality. The smirk seems to widen as she leans in and not so quietly whispers in my ear.

"You were looking at a girl!"

 **XXX**

It's the next day when Blue triumphantly marches over to the table Gold, Crystal, and I sit.

"Her name is Kotone." Blue says proudly. She's met with the blank stare of the three of us.

"Who is?" I asked, confused. I rack my brain trying to think of someone named "Kotone" at the school, but I can think of no one.

"She is! Her!" Blue says excitedly, jutting her thumb behind her. I peer over her shoulder,

To see that she's pointing to that girl.

The quiet one.

I can't contain my shock as I look from her, back to Blue, and back to her.

"Kotone." I whisper under my breath. I like the way the name sounds as I say it, letting each letter roll off my tongue. "Kotone…Kotone…."

The name…it suits her.

It suits her small figure.

It suits her chocolate brown hair.

Looking her up and down, the name seems to emanate from the girl.

"Kotone…"

"Uh…Silver?" A waving hand brings me out of my trance. I blink and look back at the table. The annoying smile of Gold greets me, making me realize my slip up.

Feeling my cheeks become warm, I mutter a stoic "What?"

Gold grins.

"You like her."

 **XXX**

Gold still has a bloody tissue shoved up his nose by the time he and Crystal leave school.

I wave a goodbye to them, smiling slightly at his appearance, before leaning back on the school wall.

In this silent moment, I can't help but go back to muttering her name.

Kotone.

I wonder why the teacher never bothered to introduce her on that first day. Was it because she was late? Was it a punishment for not being there on time? Or had he simply forgot about?

An annoyed feeling begins to bubble inside of me.

If he had introduced her on that first day, would things be different?

Would she, Kotone, have friends?

Would she not be so lonely all the time?

Would she have people to talk to, to laugh with, and to complain to?

Why would anyone let her be so lonely and dejected?

Who told her that things had to be this way? Why was it only her that was going through this?

Would she have been... my friend if things were different?

A vibration in my pocket jolts me out of my questioning. Checking the inbox, I stare at one simple line from Blue.

 _"Going 2 be late today. Go home 1_ _st_ _."_

 **XXX**

The next day at lunch, I can't help but notice that Blue is not so secretly hiding behind a trashcan.

I'm tempted to go ask her what she was doing, but a quick glance from Green (who was standing behind her) told me to just let my sister be.

Shrugging, I join Gold and Crys at the usual table, listen to their usual argument, and eat my usual lunch.

It's not until Gold has finished copying down half of Crys' homework that I realize I'm out of water. It's not until I get up that I hear a small sound behind me. It's not until I turn around that I realize who's behind me.

It's her.

Kotone.

 **XXX**

"What do you want?"

I didn't mean to sound so surprised, but her sudden appearance had caught me off guard.

She's fidgeting uncomfortably, as if she had been caught in a snowstorm, and I can't help but wonder if she's cold.

The argument behind me quiets down as Gold and Crys realize who's in front of me.

Kotone.

She's looking at me with fear in her eyes. She opens her mouth, only to gulp and gasp, her body shaking horribly.

I hold her gaze as long as I can and I can see the overwhelming fear taking over her eyes.

She drops my gaze, looks down, and more sounds of air rushing in and out of her comes out.

She shakes her head vigorously.

Then she turns and runs.

 **XXX**

I never realized it before, but Kotone is actually…scared.

I always thought of her as a loner. A sad loner. A loner who couldn't control being alone.

It was now that I realize that Kotone was a very _very_ shy girl.

A very scared girl.

A very frightened girl.

I realize it too late though, because she's already running away. I raise my hand to stop her when-

"Oh no you don't!"

Blue jumps out from her hiding spot, grabs Kotone by her collar and pulls her back.

"Kotone has something to ask you." she says, a wide grin on her face as she pulls the girl back. She spins her around and plops her right in front of me.

A pair of terrified brown eyes look up at me. She gasps for air and I'm afraid that she might pass out do to her wheezing.

But instead, she says something that shocks me to my very core.

 **XXX**

"G-go o-out to the….to the….the S-Summer Festival w-with m-me….p-p-p-please…."

Though her voice is meek and strained, and her body had suddenly become rigid, having her in front of me, asking her me out, is enough to make my cheeks turn red and a sudden embarrassment to wash over me.

It's not a bad embarrassment though, rather it's the type of embarrassment you want to keep going on because, as much as you hate the heat that's somehow rushing through your entire body, the warmth is somehow pumping adrenaline through you and making you feel light headed in an unknown happiness.

"Sure."

 **XXX**

"They really went all out on the Summer Festival this year."

I hear Crystal admiring the booths and stalls, her eyes glowing with anticipation. I can't help but chuckle at her excitement.

I'm glad that she and Gold are together for this event. As much as they could annoy me, they also accepted me. And now, watching them holding hands together, I could only smile.

A nudge at my side causes me to take my gaze off my friends. I look back to see Ruby thrusting his head towards the left.

Looking towards the direction he points in, I can feel my breath catch.

It's Kotone.

 **XXX**

Her hand is warmer than I imagined.

It's also smaller.

I never realized how tiny the girl was until I was standing next to her, clutching her hand.

Her whole form only reaches my shoulder, yet her eyes are big and wide like saucers.

And in those eyes, I think I can see the stars reflected in them.

She's so beautiful.

 **XXX**

When I saw her the next day, I was scared.

Terrified almost.

Would she be the Kotone from last night, or the Kotone from last week?

Would she still be alone, by herself, and hidden?

Or…. would she wear that smile like she did yesterday?

That smile that seemed to be impenetrable.

That smile that was wonderful.

That smile that was magical.

I almost don't say anything,

But when she turns around, and I see those brown eyes of hers,

I can't help but smile at them, my nerves instantly calmed just by looking at her.

"Good morning Kotone." I said, still smiling.

After what feels like a small eternity (but was actually just three seconds) she smiles back.

"G-good morning…. Silver."

 **XXX**

The first time I kissed Kotone, it was under the fireworks of the festival.

I can't explain why I kissed her. Maybe it was the moment, or maybe it was the atmosphere,

Or maybe, I had been waiting to kiss her for months. Maybe, I had been silently counting down the days, waiting to get close to her.

Whatever it was, I'm glad I kissed her. I'm glad I went to the festival with her.

I'm glad…. I fell in love with her.

 **XXX**

We kiss again on Christmas Eve.

My birthday.

Even though it was five months later, we needed those five months to sort out our feelings.

To speak more openly with each other.

To become better friends.

Not just me and Kotone, but Kotone with everyone else.

She smiles the most when she's with me, but she's also become closer to Blue now.

Kotone and Blue-an unlikely duo I never thought I'd see together.

But now here they are now, as close as sisters, laughing and hanging out together.

It was probably Blue (and Ruby now that I think of it) who dressed Kotone up for the Summer Festival.

And for my birthday.

She's so cute that, even though she was just helping out with my surprise party,

And even though it was all Red's idea to throw the party,

I can't help but march straight up to her first and kiss her.

 **XXX**

I've never been good with words.

But then again, neither has she.

The words I say come out stuttered, and I use to many "um's" and pauses.

But she still cries anyway.

She still nods her head, tears pouring from her eyes, and smiles.

"I love you too….Silver."

 **XXX**

It's crazy how crazy I am about her.

I can't explain it.

I read from somewhere that love was just a stimulus and fades after a while.

But for me, every time I see her, it's like she's captivating me again.

And again.

And again.

 **XXX**

"Hey." I said suddenly. She looks up, confused.

"Hm? What is it Silver?"

I smile as she says my name. A year ago, she would've been too shy to even do that. Now, she's leaning against me as we watch the night sky.

It's the same place we kissed all those months ago.

"Nothing." I whisper, wrapping my arm around her. "It's just…I really love you."

She tenses for a moment, as if the words she hears shocks her still, but she relaxes and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Me too." she says smiling.

"I love you too."

 **XXX**

 **I thought a Silver POV to this would be a cute tie in. Actually, this started off as a completely different story then I was like "eh what the hey" and tied it into "Introvert."**

 **Also, I know Silver isn't an "extrovert" per se, but he's definitely more open than Kotone is/was.**

 **For those of you wondering about why Kotone/Lyra is "shy," I always thought that since she isn't included in the Pokémon Special manga World, her personality would be one based off of someone used to being ignored. That being said, she's cautious around others and often doesn't get near others. She usually appears as an "ignored new kid" who doesn't exactly "fit in" and has a hard time talking. I think this represents how she was skipped over in the Pokémon manga world as Crystal just gets her clothes while Kotone…gets nothing.**

 **Sorry Kotone/Lyra! I made you lonely in this fic and in "Nova Hedum" too! Sorry!**

 **XXX**

 **Omake: (Also Kotone is about Yellow's size. So she's…. tiny, cute, and petite!)**

 **What Happened During Silver's Surprise Party:**

"…."

"…."

"…Uh…"

"…"

"Um Silver? I think you're going to suffocate the girl if you don't let her breath."

"…."

"Um…. Does anyone want cake?"

"Screw cake! I'm getting the camera!"

 _"Don't you dare Gold!"_

 **What Happened While Silver Confessed to Kotone:**

"Is this really necessary?"

"Shut it Green! I already missed getting a picture of those two kissing at the party because Crystal confiscated all the cameras! There's no way I'm missing a single moment of my little brother's confession."

"Okay just…. What the- Where did you even get that?"

"Not important."

"Is that a drone?"

"Shh!"

"Aren't those like, super expensive?"

"Not if you borrowing it."

"What-?!"

"Blue-copter 847 deployed!"

"Blue go and return that thing this instant!"

 **Sizing:**

"So…Ruby…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that you took Kotone's measurements right?"

"Yeah….What's this about Gold-senpai?"

"Oh nothing….I was just wondering…."

"…..What?"

"Is she bigger or smaller than Yellow?"

 **Sizing Part 2:**

"Owww….."

"You deserved that."

"No I didn't- Ow ow ow!"

"Yeesh calm down Senpai and quit acting like a baby."

"I'm not act-OW!"

"It's amazing though, I've never seen a guy fly that high in my life. Silver must be either really strong-"

"OW!"

"Or just hates your guts."

 **Sizing Part 3:**

"Hey what happened to Gold? Last I saw him he was a pile of blood on the ground."

"Uh…n-nothing. You know Gold, maybe he just fell out of a tree or something."

"Oh."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Uh…Silver? You okay? You've been staring at me for a while now."

"I-I am? Oh….uh…."

"Now you're turning red! Are you sure you'll all right? Here let me-"

"I-I'm fine Kotone! Just fine!"

"Oh…okay…?"

 **Sizing Part 4:**

"So in the end I never did learn Kotone's size."

"Do you want to die again?"

"Easy there Silver. I was just joking you know."

"Good. You better have been."

"But I forgot to ask Silver, why the hostility? Don't you want to know Kotone's size too?"

"W-what? N-no!"

"Aww, is Silver blushing because he wants to know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh look who it is Silver."

"K-Kotone?!"

"U-uh…hi..?"

"…."

"…."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing! N-nothing at all!"

"Silver wants to know your cup size."

" _Gold! I swear I will kill you!"_

 **Sizing Part 5:**

"You didn't need to beat him that badly."

"Yes I did. Even just looking at that guy's face pisses me off."

"Just ignore him them. I swear you guys get worked up about the strangest things."

"What? Hey! Is it so wrong to want to keep your girlfriend all to yourself? No way am I letting idiots like him walk around with knowledge that only I should know!"

"Only you should know?"

"I-I mean-! Wait, you took that the wrong way! I-I mean it's just that…so…I …uh….sorry…"

"….If you really wanted to know I'd just tell you."

"Huh?"

"I know some girls get insecure about this kind of stuff, but their only insecure because their afraid people won't like them any more."

"…."

"But I already found someone who loves me, so there's no reason to feel insecure any more."

"Kotone…"

"So I'll tell you because….I love you Silver."

"…."

"Silver? You're turning red again."

"O-on second though, I don't want to know!"

"Huh-? Hey Silver! Just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you can just run off!"


End file.
